


Snapshots

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is taller than Scorpius, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Potentially Canon, Scorpius in pain, angst with some happiness at the end, conditional, during Cursed Child, during the play, during the story, everyone in pain, mild threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: When Albus climbs through the grate in Godric's Hollow, Scorpius tries to go after him. After all, Albus is taller than him so they would both fit and better both of them go. Then they can protect each other.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 12





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't whack this home enough, Albus is taller than Scorpius for this to work.
> 
> Mild threat of death.

Scorpius couldn’t stop pacing. They could half hear what was going on beyond the door, but not well enough to know if they were succeeding or if Harry was dead. Merlin knows Delphi was powerful to do that without alerting anyone to it.

No. Harry wasn’t dead. There were two voices speaking which meant that Harry was still alive and the plan was still in place. In a few minutes, they would burst through the door and ambush her. They would stop her and then they could go home and it would all be okay.

Scorpius looked at Albus, wrapped in his mother’s arms. They were talking quietly and Albus had tears running down his cheeks, though he nodded along with her words. Ginny cupped his face, murmuring something to him. Albus laid his head on her shoulder and met Scorpius’ gaze. He smiled back, before continuing his pacing.

Scorpius didn’t really know where this burst of energy had come from. He hadn’t slept since they’d arrived in Godric’s Hollow, and while he had eaten, it didn’t account for his lack of exhaustion of any sort. Maybe it was adrenaline or something. Or he was panicking. Probably that too.

Definitely that too.

If this went wrong, they would die. Either she would murder them directly or she would erase them from the timeline and it would all be over. No afterlife. No death. Just non-existence. At least the pain would be gone.

But no. That wouldn’t happen. They weren’t going to lose. When they opened the doors, it would be five verses one and she would lose. He and Albus weren’t allowed into the fight for obvious reasons. Scorpius didn’t care. He never wanted to see her again anyway.

Scorpius stopped moving as his dad stepped back from the doorway, reaching for his wand. The voices in the Church had started to get louder, and Scorpius reached to cover his ears as Delphi screamed something. Screamed that Harry wasn’t Voldemort.

Fuck.

The plan had lasted all of three minutes, maybe less. The doors slammed shut, locking with the same sound that Snape had caused when he’d blocked the door in his classroom. Ginny still tried to open it, waving her wand a few times, but it didn’t move. Of course it didn’t. She yelled as much to Harry.

Scorpius sunk down against the wall, picturing some imaginary instance where they weren’t being threatened with death. A meadow. Some plants. Some sort of post-Hogwarts life with Albus that was becoming less certain with every passing second.

Albus had parted from his mother, kneeling down by something on the floor. Scorpius stood again to see him pulling at a grate-covering, unscrewing some of the bolts in the corners. His fingers kept shaking and slipping off the bolts but he just kept trying.

“Albus,” Ginny pulled his shoulder. “You can’t go in there.”

“I stole a wand,” Albus said. “I’m small enough to fit down there and she’s going to kill him. Mum, please.”

“If you get hurt–”

“It won’t matter what happens to me if we all die because he can’t fight her alone.”

“You’re a child.”

“If you could fit through this tunnel, you’d go too.”

“You don’t even know that this goes into the Church–”

“I have to try.”

“I’ll go with him,” Scorpius blurted, coming forwards. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“You are doing nothing of the sort, Scorpius,” his dad put a hand on his shoulder. “You are staying here and staying safe.”

“Dad–”

“You can’t come with me, Scorpius,” Albus said. “It’s too dangerous. I’m not letting you get hurt.”

“But–”

Albus shook his head, pulling the covering to the side and slipping down into the hole. Scorpius lunged forward, reaching for his wand. It didn’t matter whether he got hurt. He could take it. He’d proven that much. But there was no way in hell he would let Albus go in alone.

Scorpius pulled out his wand, stumbling as someone seized him from behind and wrapped their arms around his torso. Scorpius screamed, writhing and clawing against his captor’s arms. The wand fell from his hands and Albus grabbed it, looking him in the eye.

“Let me go!” Scorpius shrieked. “Let me help!”

“You have to stay here,” his dad’s voice, surprisingly gentle, came from behind his ear. “You’re not going down there, Scorpius. I’m not losing you.”

Scorpius threw every ounce of energy into struggling to get free. It didn’t matter that he didn’t have a wand anymore. He had to help Albus. She would kill Albus. She couldn’t kill Albus.

Tears streamed down Scorpius’ face as Ginny took the grate-cover, replacing it with a glance at him. Scorpius shook his head, growing limp as she waved her wand. He sunk into his dad’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder as Draco stroked the back of his head.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” he whispered. “I can’t let you go in there.”

“He’s going to get hurt,” Scorpius cried.

“They’ll be okay,” his dad said. “We can win this.”

Scorpius nodded, pulling away from his dad. He didn’t believe him. He didn’t believe that they could win this. How could they win this when it was a probably-disarmed world-famous dueller and teenager facing one of the most powerful witches in history?

Scorpius pressed his ear against the door, flinching at Delphi’s cackling. Albus had just emerged into the Church and she kept shooting curses, killing curses. Jets of fire. But killing curses. Saying they were meant for Albus.

Scorpius stopped breathing. He sunk to the floor again, curling in on himself while keeping his ear pressed to the door. He didn’t want to listen to this. He didn’t want to hear what might very well be Albus’ final moments. But if he stopped listening it would make it worse. At least now he had some sort of idea what he would see if the door opened.

If he stopped listening, there would be no telling as to whether he would see Albus or Albus’ body.

So Scorpius kept his ear pressed to the door, the tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, but it didn’t matter. So far, Albus was still alive.

Harry was talking to Delphi, shouting to her. She kept shouting back. And then.

“Alohomora.”

Albus’ shouts filled the air as Harry kept talking and the explosions kept roaring through the space.

“Alohomora.”

Scorpius dived backwards as the doors tumbled open and his dad and Ginny hurried through, wands raised. Scorpius followed, his dad pulling him to the side and telling him to stay there. Scorpius obliged, crouching down and looking around for Albus.

He was kneeling behind his dad, a hand sheltering his eyes from the flames. Harry had his wand raised, but he wasn’t casting any spells. He was simply acting as a shield for Albus, protecting him at all costs.

Scorpius didn’t know how long it had been when Delphi lost her wand and started to fall to the floor. The light bounced around the Church, silence falling as she landed on the floor. Albus dived towards Scorpius, throwing his arms around him. Scorpius held onto his friend, his eyes once again filling with tears. 

“I thought you were going to die,” he sobbed. “I thought you’d be gone.”

“I’m here,” Albus wiped Scorpius’ tears away as they streaked down his cheeks. “You haven’t lost my annoying self just yet.”

Scorpius laughed, nodding as Albus turned again to look at Delphi. He kept his arms wrapped around Albus’ waist as the adults secured Delphi. He didn’t care what happened now. They were going to make it home and that was all Scorpius could care about.

Getting somewhere safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel Dorian may try to kill me for this, but I mentioned plants so can I have a pass please?  
> Yes. The angst. The angst is a thing. Sorry not sorry.  
> This is something I envisioned a while ago and tried to do art for but it just didn't work so have this instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated  
> Twitter: @evie_adams273
> 
> Happy Back to Hogwarts Day
> 
> Black Lives Matter  
> Fuck JKR


End file.
